Supernatural the TV show
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: one shot. What if Dean's kid saw a show called Supernatural written by Carver Edlund, AKA Chuck Surely. No pairings, and no point, and not a great summary, everything explained inside.


Hey people who read this stuff! I wrote this from an idea that wouldn't go away. This is just a random one shot and who doesn't love those? Anyways here is a little background information for a character I'll probably never use again.

Jackie is Dean's daughter who hunted him down after her mom died, which meant travelling and running into him accidently. She is 16 blond blue eyed and has been traveling with the brothers for over a year or so. Dean and Sam still travel but try to stary in one place so Jackie can go to school for more than a day at a time.

Oh and it's about five years from the current episode is what I'm going with, and no nothing that happens in the show really matters, angels and stuff don't come up at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Google, Wikipedia, or WC if that even is something, or CW... do I even own this story?

* * *

"Dad, can I spend the night at Alice's house to watch the premiere of some new show on WC?" Jackie asked while plopping down on the sofa, her backpack falling uselessly at her feet. She kicked off her shoes. "I guess it's some big deal to everyone at school." Being sarcastic as she said "big deal".

"What show?" Dean asked as he came out of the kitchen with pie in his hand.

"Hell, if I know, all I know is it based on a series of books called supernatural." Dean tenses as he sits down. Jackie hunting through her backpack for her phone and pulls it out. "But seeing as it will probably be the last thing I do with these people might as well, it's tonight by the way."

Dean had tried to stop moving around as much but hunting wasn't something he could just quit, and when he found out he even had a daughter was when her mom was dead. Now his girl was sixteen and was just getting used to the constant moving about.

"What did you say the books were called?" Dean asked as he put down his pie. The apartment they had for the month or so already came with furniture, even if it was just as bad as motel crap.

"Supernatural apparently the books are sweeping the nation, I haven't read them yet but apparently it deals with supernatural stuff. They are probably stupid and totally inaccurate, seeing as I deal with the real deal every day." She glanced at her father who sat there with his fork suspended in midair. "Dad you all right?"

Jackie snapped her fingers as the front door opened and her Uncle Sam came through with dinner. "Hey Uncle Sam can I spend the night over at Alice's?" Sam glanced at his niece as he struggled through the doors with the bags.

"Sure, whatever." Sam huffed as he put the stuff down.

"Great then I'll go pack my bag." Jackie got up and ran to her room. Whatever was up with her dad could be dealt with later she was going to pretend to be normal for the night. "Oh and Dad is having a crisis." She yelled as an afterthought.

Sam shook his head as he glanced at his brother who seemed frozen on the couch. Sam shrugs as he puts away the food. About ten minutes later Jackie ran back out with a bag over one shoulder.

"Okay I'm out of here see you later." She kissed Dean's cheek and hugged Sam, and left, before Sam could even ask if she needed a ride.

The door slamming seemed to bring Dean back to the land of the living and jumped up.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam said glancing at his brother from the kitchen table. Though all Dean seemed to be focus on was grabbing the T.V. remote and flicking it on, flipping through the few channels they received landing on one called WC.

Dean kept muttering, "This isn't happening, I'm dreaming again." Sam walked over to his brother, who was staring intensely at the screen almost like he was yelling at it to do something.

The show flipped to ads and Sam decided to ask finally, "Dean what the hell is wrong with you now?" Dean didn't respond.

"Stay tuned for the premiere of the new show Supernatural, based off of the famous book series by Carver Edlund." The screen then summed up the episode as the two men stared at it neither believing what they were seeing. Two brothers Dean and Sam Gun hunted monsters across country in a Chevy '67 Impala well hunting for their father.

"I'm going to kill Chuck." Sam and Dean said in unison and got off the sofa.

* * *

Already Jackie was bored as she ate pizza and read the first book in the Supernatural series and by read she meant open the book to page one. Her classmates, she called them seeing as calling them friends would mean getting to close, decided she had to read book one before the show, which wasn't the end of the world, it got her out of guy talk, which just reinforced the fact she never be settled enough to have a boyfriend.

She has got to stop hating her father for saving people across but sometimes she wishes she never met the man, but then she immediately regrets that thought. She decided she might as well read seeing as Uncle Sam always wanted her to read something that wasn't school or hunting related. Which this book was probably neither seeing as it probably had none of the truth in its pages about the supernatural.

* * *

After a long conversation over the phone, this mainly consisted of Sam and Dean yelling at Chuck on speaker phone, figuring as they couldn't actually kill him risk bringing on the wrath of his wife Becky. Chuck already seeing this coming and realized Sam and Dean could do nothing about it just sat and listened to the Winchester boys yelling.

Sam and Dean sat down on the couch sinking and sighing in defeat as they ate dinner.

"We might as well see the show based on us." Sam pointed out earlier which is why they were waiting for the show to start in a half hour as they watched the news.

* * *

Oh my God Jackie shut the book and stared at it, the thing had every detail right and it had two brothers named Sam and Dean, it was too similar. She glanced at the author's name, Carver Edlund. Time to Google him. She sat in front of her friend's computer and typed in the name.

She clicked on the always reliable Wikipedia and read that the name was a pen name and the photo looked exactly like her Dad's friend Chuck. She shifted through and read that there were a ton of Supernatural books out there and that they were written a long time ago. Almost identically to the ages her Dad and Uncle would have been. All of a sudden Alice bounded in.

"Hey the show is about to start." Alice looked at what was her friend was doing on her computer. "See I knew you be addicted, here let me show you a fan fiction sight." Before Jackie could object her friend clicked her favorites bar and scrolled her eyes lighting up as she found what she was searching for.

"Really I'll pass I'm not that into the series…" Jackie trailed of as she looked at sight dedicated to all related to supernatural.

"Really? I don't believe it." Alice found a story and clicked it. It was Wincest, as in her Dad and Uncle, well Jackie was ninety-eight percent sure it was based on them, _together_.

Jackie ran from the room as Alice read some of it out loud.

"I really can't stay the night actually got to go, bye." Jackie grabbed her bag from the living room floor and sprinted out the door well shouting her goodbye.

* * *

Sam and Dean looked up as right before the show started Jackie ran in from the rain.

"I thought you were spending the night at your friends?" Her father said looking up at his now soaked daughter.

"I'm fine, now important stuff, are the Supernatural books based off you guys." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"No."

"Yes." Dean and Sam stared at each other

"Okay, fine Chuck is a prophet of God and writes about us, he got the books published though before we could stop him." Dean giving in to the glare sent by his younger brother.

"Wow, okay going to go change now." Jackie dashed off to her room.

"So… did you guys know that people write about you…?" Jackie had no idea where she was going with this train of thought as the first set of ads rolled; apparently the show wasn't half bad and was pretty spot on with the details.

"If you say together, I will ground you." Dean, being dead serious threatened.

"Unfortunately I found that tidbit of information out when we first found out about the books." Sam looking very uncomfortable at that moment. Jackie shivered.

"Alice started to read one out loud which is why I'm now at home, instead of over there." Jackie shivered, those things Alice said should never have been invented. Dean and Sam shivered too.

The show ended and even Dean had to admit the actors played him and Sam well and the authors didn't seem to botch the story up a lot.

"We are never speaking, or watching this show again." Dean said. Sam and Jackie just nodded.

Jackie though was planning to read all the books just to know what her Dad and Uncle had done, but she would never look at the internet again, especially when you used for such things as fan fiction.

* * *

Hey review if you want flames accepted, because ghost and demons may kill you, but words will never hurt me, unless their Latin and are a spell or incantation.


End file.
